1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection type display apparatus and a driving method thereof and, more particularly, to a reflection type display apparatus and a driving method thereof using electroplating for light modulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of electronic paper as display apparatuses having a high visually recognizing property and low power consumption grows active. An example of combining a display apparatus using an electroplating with a color filter is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-101994. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-101994 discusses a structure in which a silver salt solution is arranged between a working electrode and a counter electrode, a color filter is disposed on an incident light side of the working electrode (a side of the working electrode opposite to a side on which the silver salt solution is arranged), and a white background plate is disposed over the counter electrode (a side of the counter electrode on which the silver salt solution is arranged). If silver is deposited on the working electrode, the deposited silver absorbs incident light through the color filter. On the other hand, if silver is not deposited on the working electrode, the incident light through the color filter transmits the working electrode, is reflected by the white background plate and transmits the working electrode and the color filter, so that a color display is performed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-101994 discusses a structure in which incident light passes through the color filter before being reflected by a reflecting layer. In order to display white with this structure, pixels for three primary colors are required. Each pixel only reflects one color and color components not being reflected in incident light are absorbed at a color filter of each pixel. For example, blue and green components are absorbed at a pixel reflecting red, red and green components are absorbed at a pixel reflecting blue, and blue and red components are absorbed at a pixel reflecting green. Accordingly, the red component is absorbed at the blue and green pixels, the blue component is absorbed at the red and green pixels, and the green component is absorbed at the red and blue pixels during a white display. That is, an area reflecting red is one-third of a display apparatus area. This is the same as green and blue. Because of reflection only at one-third area of the respective colors, a whole reflection ratio during the white display is one-third even if considering only an effective reflection area ratio of the respective colors. Thus, improvement of reflection ratios is desired.